villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Inferno Pendragon/PE Proposal: Cormorant
very, very rarely would I do this so quickly upon creating an article but this character has just blown my mind.. he's not exactly THE WORST but he's high enough I feel he warrant immediate investigation for Pure Evil. in the chronicles of characters you likely never heard of comes another Potential Pure Evil of Days Gone Day: Cormorant - the man who almost broke Batgirl (before Joker) Who Is He? Cormorant was a vicious assassin and ex-soldier who embodies the "nasty / rogue soldier" type you get in stuff like Full Metal Jacket - minus any real reasoning for why he does these things.. his main mission was to kill Batgirl and he had no qualms in doing so in an extremely brutal manner, even for DC villain material (also he's neither superhuman nor got access to the crazy tech / resources of Joker, so that should be taken into account). What Does He Do? *was on record as killing over 75 confirmed victims as a "perfect record" - before he was tasked with killing Batgirl. *he kidnapped a schoolgirl and held her hostage, said girl would become so psychologically traumatized she developed somatic diplegia (basically she was given extreme PTSD) *he is one of relatively few villains who broke Batgirl to the point she would still have fears of running into him even after beating him, she even considered giving up being Batgirl altogether due to this. *on top of being a murderous psychopath he is a misogynist and a bully - he's also a coward (as you may well expect from a guy whose FIRST line of attack is to use rigged explosives and a child hostage). *it is revealed later that he has a wife, whom he frequently abused - said wife would become involved with a serial-killer known as Slash, who she "hired" to avenge women - Slash would finally end Cormorant's threat (ironically to save Batgirl). What's the Work? Batman even in 80s was pretty dark, not quite the dark you see today but it was still full of pretty gruesome stuff but I feel this guy does enough to warrant a place even in Gotham - even Batman considered him one of Gotham's most dangerous assassins (ironic that writers have since completely ignored his existence). Redeeming Factors / Sympathy Card he has no redeeming factions, you can't really sympathize with a guy like this - even his surrender was done purely because he's a cowardly man who feared retribution from the "dead" Batgirl he had convinced himself he killed : as mentioned previously his FIRST line of attack was to use high explosives, a child captive and numerous bullets.. doesn't help his case that Batgirl is also a youth and he's clearly a full-grown man. oh and he returned later on and it was revelaed he was a horrific wife-beater too, to the point his wife worked with a SERIAL KILLER to avenge other woman - thus his ultimate death was largely due to his own cruelty towards women (and humans in general). Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals